Cathy Weseluck
Catherine "Cathy" Weseluck (born August 21, 1970) is a Canadian voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *16 Hudson (2018) - Luc *Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show! (2001) - Additional Voices *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Additional Voices *Being Ian (2005) - Evil Dutch Girls (ep20), Teenager (ep20) *Camp Candy (1989) - Additional Voices *Cybersix (1999) - Additional Voices *Double Dragon (1993) - Additional Voices *Dr. Dimensionpants (2014-2015) - Mopwai (ep24), Thora *Dragon Tales (2002) - Additional Voices *Edgar & Ellen (2007) - Judith (ep3) *Exosquad (1994) - Additional Voices *Firehouse Tales (2005) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Johnny Test (2006) - Additional Voices *Kid vs Kat (2008-2010) - Dennis Lawrence Chan, Miss Brannigan *Krypto the Superdog (2005) - Additional Voices *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2012-2016) - Patty Keys, Woman (ep14) *Maryōku yummy (2010) - Additional Voices *Mega Man (1994) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016) - Spike, Matronly Pony (ep129), Miss Pommel (ep126) *ReBoot (1997) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *RollBots (2009) - Additional Voices *Sitting Ducks (2001) - Additional Voices *Storm Hawks (2007-2009) - Chuckie (ep47), Ravess *Superbook (2011-2013) - Gizmo, Bonnie (ep18), Ninevite Woman (ep14), Skateboarder (ep22), Todd Grunge *The Cramp Twins (2001-2005) - Hillary Hissy, Girl 2 (ep8), Kid 2 (ep12), Mrs. Winkle *The Deep (2015) - Hickman (ep4) *UBOS (2001) - Additional Voices *What About Mimi? (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Evolution (2002) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mix Master: King of Cards (2006) - Jin, Gokuma, Kid, Llugo, Metal Bug 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010) - Wicked Queen *Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends (2008) - Dizzle, Fairy Speck, Zinzie *Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011) - Female Announcer, Keypad *Barbie: Spy Squad (2016) - Aunt Zoe *Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow (2007) - Dizzle *Barbie in the Nutcracker (2001) - Maid *Barbie Presents: Thumbelina (2009) - Janessa *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Miss Higgins *Bratz: Super Babyz (2007) - Scientist, Yam *In Search of Santa (2004) - Emma, William, Wing Maiden #4, Wing Maiden #6 *The Barbie Diaries (2006) - Passing Girl 1, Principal Peters *Thor: Tales of Asgard (2011) - Brunhilde, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Videos - Dubbing' *The Adventures of Mowgli (1996) - Young Mowgli 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place (2007) - Rarity, Unicorn#1 *My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow (2006) - Rarity the Unicorn *Welcome to Tonka Town (2003) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) - Spike *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) - Spike *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) - Spike *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie (1998) - Elf Crowd Member#1, Sparkle the Sprite 'Movies - Dubbing' *Super Kid (1995) - Gokdari, Samachi 'TV Mini-Series' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Decoded (2017) - Patty Keys (ep3) 'TV Specials' *A Very Fairy Christmas (2006) - Sandy Adams, Tracey Garcia *Holly and Hal Moose: Our Uplifting Christmas Adventure (2008) - Mrs. Claus *My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever (2018) - Spike *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship (2018) - Spike *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) - Spike *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Spike *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown (2019) - Spike *My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip (2019) - Spike Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (2007) - Hagi, Shita-Naga-Uba *Beyblade: Burst (2017) - Additional Voices *Black Lagoon (2007) - Garcia *Death Note (2008-2009) - Near *Dokkoida?! (2004) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z (1996) - Additional Voices *Hamtaro (2002-2003) - Marian Haruna, Omar, Snoozer *Hikaru no Go (2005-2008) - Yuki Mitani, Hikaru's Mother *Inuyasha (2002-2006) - Kagome's Mom *Let's Go Quintuplets (2005) - Additional Voices *Master Keaton (2004) - Wolf's sister (ep39) *Mobile Suit Gundam (2001) - Mirai Yashima *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Kati Mannequin (ep14), Marina's Follower (ep12), Mother (ep13) *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (2000) - Dorothy Catalonia *Project ARMS (2002-2004) - Misa Takatsuki *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2004-2005) - Misa Takatsuki *Ranma ½ (1994-2003) - Shampoo, Azusa Shiratori, Mrs. Tendo *Shakugan no Shana (2007) - Khamsin *Tetsujin 28 (2006) - Additional Voices *The Story of Saiunkoku (2007-2008) - Court Lady (ep3), Lady (ep5), Lady of the Night (ep12), Ryushin 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z The Movie: The Tree of Might (1998) - Additional Voices *Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz: Special Edition (2001) - Dorothy Catalonia *Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2004) - Kagome's Mom *Inuyasha The Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2005) - Ayumi, Kagome's Mom *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (2002) - Mirai Yashima *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2011) - Kati Mannequin *Ranma ½ The Movie 2: Nihao My Concubine (1998) - Shampoo *Sword of the Stranger (2008) - Itadori's Wife 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail (2013) - Garcia *Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge (2000) - Additional Voices *Project A-ko: Uncivil Wars (2005) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Dog Warriors: The Hakkenden (2001) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Stage Shows' *My Little Pony Live! the world's biggest Tea Party (2006) - Rarity the Unicorn Video Games 'Video Games' *007 Racing (2000) - Additional Voices *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Miss Higginbottom *JumpStart 1st Grade Math (1997) - Amelia Dragonfly *Medieval Moves: Deadmund's Quest (2011) - Narrator *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Sled Storm (1999) - Additional Voices *The Awesome Adventures of Victor Vector & Yondo: The Cyberplasm Formula (1995) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Soulstorm (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Hornet *Kessen (2000) - Okatsu *Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (2003) - Mirai Yashima Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (106) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (38) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors